petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Unofficial Chat September 23, 2013
6:08 Sparkystream it has 69 beeps all with a name and fully functional in the final version all 263 beeps will be in it. 6:09 TwinArmageddonz im working on completely remaking the colossal titan 6:09 Sparkystream if i ever finishing oh its being updated soon? 6:09 TwinArmageddonz http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6Ul6-maFak skip to 3:00 6:09 Sparkystream kk 6:09 TwinArmageddonz with the complete remake its definitely not coming soon 6:10 Sparkystream kk Welcome to the Petit Computer Wiki chat 6:14 Sparkystream hi random 6:15 GimmeMoreCoinz hi oh man 6:15 TwinArmageddonz hi 6:15 GimmeMoreCoinz porting this minecraft project to pc is kind of hard but I had an idea theres already sort of a chat systme but I have a server system etc already made a few of them I can make this multiplayer over LAN pretty easily.. 6:16 TwinArmageddonz o: 6:16 GimmeMoreCoinz once I get some of the features working then it can be real multiplayer minecraft I'd have to add some functions like a server_confirm_block_place server_confirm_block_break and permissions 6:16 TwinArmageddonz are you manually porting it or are you using a program? 6:16 Sparkystream on ptc? 6:16 GimmeMoreCoinz manually 6:16 TwinArmageddonz o 6:16 GimmeMoreCoinz no on pc I'm manually porting it it's the only way to port such a specialized project because for some features I will literally have to re code everything Until my petit computer emulator is done things like this IF T$="&" THEN GOTO @COLR Error in , 669, Label 'goto' is Not Defined 6:19 TwinArmageddonz O.o 6:19 GimmeMoreCoinz I could make a quick code converter where it searches for things and does an auto replace. but it wouldn't create executable code playbasic doesn't use @ for labels it just uses mylabel: so I have to rename alot of this Oh. One annoying thing. There's @S and also S as a variable. Playbasic doesn't like that. If you name something a label you can't use it as a variable or for anything else. I had rename some things for instance @LOOP had to be renamed @LOOP2 6:21 TwinArmageddonz O.o 6:21 GimmeMoreCoinz this doesn't work in playbasic goto mylabel mylabel: mylabel=13 goto main because it's already used for something 6:22 Sparkystream um is the basic just like ptc? *play basic basic GimmeMoreCoinz has left the chat. 6:33 Sparkystream '~' http://i.imgur.com/0Bm2yzj.png GimmeMoreCoinz has joined the chat. 6:40 GimmeMoreCoinz the chat froze again playbasic is basic but it's not exactly the same it's similiar there's a few things that are way easier to do in it 6:41 Sparkystream is there a way to port games from it to ptc? 6:41 GimmeMoreCoinz by hand 6:42 Sparkystream 'o' 6:42 GimmeMoreCoinz but I'm creating a code generator which will be similiar to rpg maker but not as limited to the genre of game. 6:42 Sparkystream well,is there a way i can help? 6:42 GimmeMoreCoinz I'm not sure. Uhh.. start learning how to program in playbasic and in petit computer, read the petit computer function guide. and learn about how screen coordinates work. 6:43 Sparkystream ive already started learning ptc 6:43 GimmeMoreCoinz ok keep on that for now dont overwhelm yourself. and when you've learned enough start learning playbasic actually. 6:43 Sparkystream my 2nd program has been made today 6:43 GimmeMoreCoinz that gives me an idea 6:43 Sparkystream http://i.imgur.com/0Bm2yzj.png 6:43 GimmeMoreCoinz I'll write a petit computer TO playbasic porting guide 6:44 Sparkystream KK Legos-Meister has joined the chat. 6:45 TwinArmageddonz hello mr lego 6:45 Legos-Meister Hi. 6:45 Sparkystream hi lego PRINT"DO I KNOW YOU? oopds *oops 6:46 Legos-Meister I don't think so. 6:46 Sparkystream kk 6:46 TwinArmageddonz no you did it wrong 6:46 Sparkystream are u new here? 6:46 TwinArmageddonz it's INPUT "Do I know you";ANSWER$ that way he can answer 6:47 Sparkystream I know thats why i said oops but he answered b4 i could make the inpurt *input 6:47 TwinArmageddonz k GimmeMoreCoinz has left the chat. 6:52 Sparkystream http://i.imgur.com/0Bm2yzj.png GimmeMoreCoinz has joined the chat. Sparkystream has left the chat. 6:53 GimmeMoreCoinz the chat keeps crashing hi lumage 6:53 Lumage Oh hello. 6:53 TwinArmageddonz brb 6:54 GimmeMoreCoinz oh my god.. this source is a mess. i'll have to literally re write it once I get playbasic to render the ray casted parts >.< it may as well not even be a port at this point there's so much that won't work 6:55 Lumage hmm? for what? 6:56 GimmeMoreCoinz minecraft DS the petit computer game by Iamaperson 6:56 Lumage ah. I see. 6:57 GimmeMoreCoinz the chat's lagging so bad for me. 6:57 Lumage I wonder how well Scratch could be translated to SmileBASIC 6:57 GimmeMoreCoinz ok for some reason turning on the chat again made my cpu fan speed up this thing is actually frustrating me... I didn't think the code would use so many AND statements in one line.. most of that will be totally re written. 6:59 Lumage I wish IF statements could use : to act as another result Legos-Meister has left the chat. 7:06 GimmeMoreCoinz I almost have down to line 1200 now THERES ALOT commented out most of those subroutines have to be re coded from the ground to actually work in playbasic TwinArmageddonz has left the chat. 7:14 GimmeMoreCoinz SHE COMPILES Starwin321 has joined the chat. 7:14 GimmeMoreCoinz MINECRAFT DS COMPILES (sort of) 7:14 Starwin321 Yo 7:15 GimmeMoreCoinz uploading image to imgur IAmAPerson620 has joined the chat. 7:15 GimmeMoreCoinz PERSON! 7:15 IAmAPerson620 wassup 7:15 GimmeMoreCoinz I finally got it to execute 7:15 IAmAPerson620 i saw up there ^ | 7:16 GimmeMoreCoinz i'm so excited i'm half shaking omg http://imgur.com/RD2SBEd 7:16 IAmAPerson620 it works? 7:16 GimmeMoreCoinz now I need to know something very important about it's source code. 7:16 IAmAPerson620 yesh? 7:16 GimmeMoreCoinz What part of the code actually draws the lines for the raycasting is it where I see the gfill? 7:17 IAmAPerson620 yes it doesnt actually draw any lines it directly fills that area with colour also since its running on PC you can change where the quality says Q=5 to Q=1 and where it says Q=2 that can also be Q=1 GimmeMoreCoinz has left the chat. TwinArmageddonz has joined the chat. 7:20 IAmAPerson620 hi GimmeMoreCoinz has joined the chat. 7:20 GimmeMoreCoinz the chat keeps lagging. ok. question for ya TwinArmageddonz has left the chat. 7:21 IAmAPerson620 yes? 7:21 GimmeMoreCoinz Where in the code does it read the texture I saw load and read texture but I need the raw data formats for this to work properly. you have this array named TEX and it's being troublesome 7:21 IAmAPerson620 hmmmm 7:21 GimmeMoreCoinz I have overflow errors and out of range errors keep in mind I've commented out alot and may have mistakenly commented out something that sets it 7:21 IAmAPerson620 find where it says LOAD"GRP:MCDS8X",0 7:21 GimmeMoreCoinz In your texture loading code do you fill the texture array with color data okay. btw that has no hope of working in playbasic XD Starwin321 has left the chat. 7:22 IAmAPerson620 make sure you did DIM TEX(80,8) TwinArmageddonz has joined the chat. 7:22 GimmeMoreCoinz It's there. 7:22 IAmAPerson620 ok how do arrays dim in playbasic? 7:22 TwinArmageddonz Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger! 7:22 GimmeMoreCoinz Here's what's working so far You do dim 7:22 IAmAPerson620 hallo twin! 7:22 TwinArmageddonz hello 7:23 GimmeMoreCoinz and playbasic supports multidimensional arrays 7:23 IAmAPerson620 wie ist du? k 7:23 GimmeMoreCoinz I could even do dim myarray(128, 128, 128, 128) if I wanted 7:23 IAmAPerson620 ... woa 4D?!?! 7:23 TwinArmageddonz persson translate my message 7:23 IAmAPerson620 YAYA 7:23 GimmeMoreCoinz pretty well whatever I wish now I want to manually fill the texture array for the menu with textures.. here's what is working so far the menu loads 7:23 IAmAPerson620 authority is this ??? and we are the ??? 7:23 GimmeMoreCoinz the different captions at start up cycle LOL C++ free! 7:24 IAmAPerson620 yes GimmeMoreCoinz has left the chat. 7:24 TwinArmageddonz they are the prey and we are the hunters 7:24 IAmAPerson620 bonchoi made that oohhhh i was close somewhat 7:24 TwinArmageddonz close 7:24 IAmAPerson620 or as we would say etwas Lumage has left the chat. 7:26 TwinArmageddonz have you played aottg 7:26 IAmAPerson620 no GimmeMoreCoinz has joined the chat. 7:26 GimmeMoreCoinz the chat bugged again 7:26 IAmAPerson620 hmmm 7:27 GimmeMoreCoinz so let's see person I found if button() and 512 then BS=1 or something like that is that to start the game 7:27 TwinArmageddonz im trying to make it more like this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6Ul6-maFak skip to 3:00 7:27 IAmAPerson620 that... lemme see i remember that ahhh 7:28 GimmeMoreCoinz it froze the menu Lumage has joined the chat. 7:28 GimmeMoreCoinz when I activated it and linked it to the enter key i'm missing a vsync somewhere it's jumping 7:28 IAmAPerson620 it means that you are about to place a block bs=block set i think so if you're pressing the button then it says "ok we gotta do some tests" then it tests for layer, block, collision, etc and if it all checks out ok then it places the block 7:30 TwinArmageddonz Category:Petit Art Series bot-tris is gonna win the contest 7:31 GimmeMoreCoinz mkay now can you explain this? XD I have it placing random colors for block textures. 7:31 IAmAPerson620 lawl hmm 7:31 GimmeMoreCoinz posting screenshot you'll be surprised that i got this far already http://imgur.com/ylWp2X4 7:32 IAmAPerson620 so TEX is dimmed as a 2D array ranging from 0-79 on the x and 0-7 on the y 7:32 GimmeMoreCoinz that's like that because, no textures ok 7:32 IAmAPerson620 now what error is it returning ? 7:33 GimmeMoreCoinz this image http://imgur.com/ylWp2X4 I kind of fixed the error.. 7:33 IAmAPerson620 my bad ok so 7:34 GimmeMoreCoinz I just need to know your texture storing format so I can create a function to fill the blocks with textures. 7:34 IAmAPerson620 at the beginning of the program you should see something like this 7:34 GimmeMoreCoinz oh at the menu screen does it draw a GRP? 7:35 IAmAPerson620 FOR I=0 TO 79 FOR J=0 TO 7 TEX(I,J)=GSPOIT(I,J) NEXT NEXT and yes it does 7:35 GimmeMoreCoinz mhm ok lesse 7:35 IAmAPerson620 but i have VISIBLE 1,0,0,0,0,0 on so you cant see it 7:36 GimmeMoreCoinz I seem to be missing the grp file.. hm ok. 7:36 IAmAPerson620 GRP:MCDS8X 7:36 GimmeMoreCoinz well I commented out each visible command for now since I haven't integrated the layers it's just a mess right now lol is that the textures 7:36 IAmAPerson620 MCDS8X? yes minecraft ds 8x oh btw how old are you? 7:37 GimmeMoreCoinz I'm 26 if you really wanna know xD 7:38 IAmAPerson620 oh i feel young 14 freshman in high school 7:38 TwinArmageddonz i feel young 13 7:38 GimmeMoreCoinz ok so hmmm maybe... I can change the drawing texture commands to drawing images instead o.0 oh wait no.. that wont work because your using raycasting 7:39 IAmAPerson620 yea 7:39 GimmeMoreCoinz hm... I'll read the pixel data for the textures into a color array and use the same array 7:39 IAmAPerson620 ok im about to have to go 7:39 GimmeMoreCoinz but hve to switch to playbasic's native RGB format 7:39 IAmAPerson620 in 5 minutes 7:39 GimmeMoreCoinz that's fine I think I got it figured out for now. 7:39 IAmAPerson620 ok thanks! 7:39 GimmeMoreCoinz I'm going to mess with this alot nad get more working uncomment edit people will be surprised you know you could actually go on to keep developing this in playbasic when I'm done porting it and I can add multiplayer for you real time multiplayer do it for the fans!!!! XD 7:40 IAmAPerson620 FOR THE FANS i hope they dont take over anarchy 7:41 GimmeMoreCoinz lol they'll be like WHEN IS THE NEXT minecraft ds for petit computer coming out lol lol lol lol for PC MinecraftDS for petit computer:: FOR PC ^.^ 7:41 IAmAPerson620 >.< 7:42 TwinArmageddonz ANARCHY all your servers are belong to us 7:42 GimmeMoreCoinz add this picture to your wiki and add the section for the pc version person http://imgur.com/ylWp2X4 7:43 IAmAPerson620 hmmm 7:43 GimmeMoreCoinz create a section called PORTS 7:43 IAmAPerson620 why are there 2 lines? 7:43 GimmeMoreCoinz huh? 7:43 IAmAPerson620 on the pic 7:43 GimmeMoreCoinz textures :/ 7:43 IAmAPerson620 yea 2 rows of textures 7:43 GimmeMoreCoinz is it meant to look that way 7:43 IAmAPerson620 ill post a pic of the actual game 7:43 GimmeMoreCoinz yeah ok 7:43 IAmAPerson620 on the forums 7:43 GimmeMoreCoinz that might help since i haven't tried it yet 7:43 IAmAPerson620 i gtg bye 7:43 GimmeMoreCoinz bye 7:44 TwinArmageddonz bye IAmAPerson620 has left the chat. 7:47 TwinArmageddonz i made the horrible mistake of joining a game design class when i signed up i didnt know it was for people who have never used a computer 7:48 Lumage Most are, for some reason. 7:48 TwinArmageddonz its so boring we just learned today what a sprite is Lumage has left the chat. Lumage has joined the chat. Lumage has left the chat. Lumage has joined the chat. 8:06 TwinArmageddonz wtf lumage 8:06 Lumage wat Oh. Oops. Lumage has left the chat. 8:08 TwinArmageddonz omg TwinArmageddonz has left the chat. 8:18 GimmeMoreCoinz //SLICE=ABS(COLLY%1-O*(C>0)) I need to understand what %1 means in ptc its not in the guide Pokeyoshi19 has joined the chat. 8:38 Pokeyoshi19 Hai. 8:38 GimmeMoreCoinz hi guess what i'm doing http://i.imgur.com/ylWp2X4.png Trying to port ds minecraft for petit computer to pc 8:39 Pokeyoshi19 It's useless ... Sparkystream has joined the chat. 8:43 GimmeMoreCoinz what? hi sparky why do you say it's useless pokeyoshi 8:43 Sparkystream hi ive goota go in a few seconds 8:44 GimmeMoreCoinz ugh I should just figure out the raycasting thing instead... 8:44 Sparkystream My 3rd program has started production theres one thing stopping me from continueing from the title screen -+ +how to use mem$ anyways gtg 8:45 Pokeyoshi19 Porting Minecraft on PTC is nice, but porting Minecraft PTC on PC is useless. But do what you want. Sparkystream has left the chat. Sparkystream has joined the chat. 8:57 Sparkystream 'w' I fixed my program a teeny bit just something i didnt like i put the audio assitant instead of the musical programmer, GimmeMoreCoinz has left the chat. 8:57 Sparkystream ooh! ill learn to use mem$ by referencing off somebody elses program ill copy their code TwinArmageddonz has joined the chat. 9:00 TwinArmageddonz mem$ is easy mem$ is just a string 9:00 Sparkystream way too confusing... hmmm Pokeyoshi19 has left the chat. 9:00 TwinArmageddonz lets say you want to save a name 9:00 Sparkystream instead of google 9:00 TwinArmageddonz NAME$ 9:01 Sparkystream imma go into somebodys program crossing 9:01 TwinArmageddonz if you want to save it into a MEM, then you have to put it in the MEM$ 9:01 Sparkystream search MEM$ 9:01 TwinArmageddonz its as easy as MEM$=NAME$ then SAVE"MEM:NAME" its that easy 9:02 Sparkystream ok imma try twins code 9:03 TwinArmageddonz k 9:07 Sparkystream saved 9:07 TwinArmageddonz kk then to load just write LOAD "MEM;NAME",0 NAME$=MEM$ 9:10 Sparkystream it didnt take me to the save place but it did load 'w' 9:11 TwinArmageddonz save place? 9:11 Sparkystream where i saved was it supposed to? 9:11 TwinArmageddonz what do you mean 9:12 Sparkystream well it saves,and loads,but doesnt really load anything,it kinda just stays where i am,isnt it supposed to take me to where i saved? 9:12 TwinArmageddonz no 9:12 Sparkystream oh,ok 9:12 TwinArmageddonz okay write this INPUT NAME$ MEM$=NAME$ SAVE "MEM:NAME" 9:12 Sparkystream after load? or where i saved? 9:13 TwinArmageddonz then in another program write this LOAD "MEM:NAME",0 NAME$=MEM$ ?NAME$ 9:13 Sparkystream after load or where i saved 9:13 TwinArmageddonz what do you mean 9:14 Sparkystream where should i put the code under load 9:14 TwinArmageddonz yes 9:14 Sparkystream or replace what i previously saved ok 9:14 TwinArmageddonz make 2 programs and write what i wrote to test it 9:14 Sparkystream i am testing it i also credited u 9:14 TwinArmageddonz you dont have to this is just the BASICs see what i did there 9:15 Sparkystream i give credit to anybody who helps me lolz ive heard that one b4 okkkk i guess the mem worked 'w' thnx twin :D I'm working on my next game a text adventure 9:19 TwinArmageddonz ooh nice will it be all scripted or RND 9:19 Sparkystream have u checked my newest program'its a big project itll all be scripted 9:20 TwinArmageddonz oh 9:20 Sparkystream I ont get RND 9:20 TwinArmageddonz RND isnt that hard 9:20 Sparkystream i dont need it till PTC RAdio tho i know RND() 9:20 TwinArmageddonz it returns a random number from 0 to the number you put -1 9:20 Sparkystream ok 9:20 TwinArmageddonz using RND in text adventure is simple 9:21 Sparkystream i dont need it hugh.'-' *though 9:21 TwinArmageddonz for example A=RND(3) IF A 0 THEN @1 IF A 1 THEN @2 IF A 2 THEN @3 9:21 Sparkystream try my beep test v 1.1 ok 9:21 TwinArmageddonz it makes it seem less scripted 9:21 Sparkystream wow thats cool lemem write that down actually so it just "randomly"selects one? 9:22 TwinArmageddonz yes 9:22 Sparkystream ok'when bot asked me recently if i wanted to know' i shoulda said yes 9:23 TwinArmageddonz yeah 9:35 Sparkystream :/ 9:35 TwinArmageddonz what 9:36 Sparkystream error goto 9:36 TwinArmageddonz O.o 9:36 Sparkystream line 15: 9:36 TwinArmageddonz what did it say 9:36 Sparkystream IF A 0 Then goto @1" thats line 15 9:36 TwinArmageddonz the error 9:36 Sparkystream no 9:36 TwinArmageddonz what did the error say 9:37 Sparkystream it said Syntax Error (15,GOTO) 9:37 TwinArmageddonz spelling error? IF A 0 THEN @1 9:37 Sparkystream 15:IF A++0 THEN GOTO @1 oh 9:38 TwinArmageddonz omg 9:38 Sparkystream well most things have then wait what!? i entered plus * 9:38 TwinArmageddonz oh 9:38 Sparkystream no not in ptc on here 9:39 TwinArmageddonz try @A 9:39 Sparkystream being where it goesto or the rnd variable 9:39 TwinArmageddonz got o 9:39 Sparkystream kk ??? 9:40 TwinArmageddonz ? 9:40 Sparkystream i deleted the gotos 9:40 TwinArmageddonz gtg sorry 9:40 Sparkystream not the thens ok,bye 9:40 TwinArmageddonz ill help you tomorrow bye 9:40 Sparkystream kk TwinArmageddonz has left the chat. 9:40 Sparkystream im sure ill figure it out hey random? GimmeMoreCoinz has joined the chat. 9:52 GimmeMoreCoinz does anyone know what !map(x, y) is supposed to mean to me it means MAP(x, y) is equal to 0 9:55 Sparkystream um i think Y is the map size from left to right while 9:56 GimmeMoreCoinz what i'm trying to understand is what !Map(x, y) mean does it mean 9:56 Sparkystream oh 9:56 GimmeMoreCoinz if not map(x, y) or does it mean 9:56 Sparkystream hmmm 9:56 GimmeMoreCoinz if map(x, y)=0 or does it mean if map(x, y) is out of range 9:56 Sparkystream What is map set to? what is x and y's values? and whats ptc screen side *size if the map outranks the screen size without scrolling id guess its out of range,if not,its 0 id assume but u might want to get somebody better with basic i was editing a platformer,because i want to make my own and say x and y values i edited the value whihc change if it went too high that it was over something it would say out of range 9:58 GimmeMoreCoinz map(16, 16) 9:59 Sparkystream :/ 9:59 GimmeMoreCoinz no errors 9:59 Sparkystream i'd assume 0 9:59 GimmeMoreCoinz I'm trying to port the raycaster 9:59 Sparkystream hold on if u want i can check that platformer 'Parameters MAPX=128: MAPY=128:OBJ=5 lemme change to really high' 10:00 GimmeMoreCoinz it's not really about the X and Y i'm trying to figure out what the explanation mark means.. usually it means NOT but what does not really /mean/ 10:00 Sparkystream and see whats said then ill make it low and see if it explanations 10:00 GimmeMoreCoinz chat keeps freezing 10:00 Sparkystream or makes 0 Hseiken has joined the chat. 10:01 Hseiken @coinz if you're using chrome, chats like this hog memory, just right click-reload to clear the memory out. 10:02 Sparkystream kk 10:02 GimmeMoreCoinz ty 10:02 Sparkystream if its too low 10:02 GimmeMoreCoinz oh hey it works so much faster omg So I did this guys 10:02 Sparkystream itll go out of range 10:03 GimmeMoreCoinz dim map(5, 5) X=2 : Y=2 : print !map(x, y) 10:03 Sparkystream u should be fine i wonder whats wrong.... maybe the ! means 0 10:04 GimmeMoreCoinz it prints 1 10:04 Sparkystream '-' idk im just a starter progammer Hseikens an expert though ask him i just fund out he made 3dmazes which is awesome.'w' 10:05 Hseiken what's the question coinz? 10:06 Sparkystream does anyone know what !map(x, y) is supposed to mean to me it means MAP(x, y) is equal to 0 -GimmieMoreCoinz 10:07 Hseiken ! is true or false. inversion. according to manual. 10:07 Sparkystream Hseiken: tsk,tsk,tsk,A common error,the error is (says something completely true and smart).-D- Meow 'w' MeowMeowMeow good copy &paste replaced idk why i do that 10:08 Hseiken and in programming false = 0 and true is 1, though some languages have false -1 and true 0. etc. I think it's there so if a language you're used to is not the same as smilebasic, you can add that so it feels more natural to you. this is my guess. I only use ! for not equal, i.e. != sorry i can't be more help. directy copypasta from manual: This operator inverts what is true and false. ! True/False Inversion Symbol * !TRUE is same as FALSE * !FALSE is same as TRUE 10:09 Sparkystream i think its afk 10:10 Hseiken i still have some work to do on bot-tris... 10:10 Sparkystream like what?'w' making a spark-bot? XD,lol jk 10:10 Hseiken i'll add spark mode where DS becomes electrified with low current electricity making it hard to play cause you'll keep letting go of the DS. ;) ultra hard mode. 10:11 Sparkystream coinz isnt away anymore lol XD ill play it and be a stream 10:11 Hseiken heh, it'll come with a disclaimer: HS is not responsible for burned fingers, heart issues or broken DS systems as the result of choosing to use his software. ;) 10:12 Sparkystream XD 10:12 Hseiken can't be paying everyone's possible hospital bills and replacement systems. 10:12 Sparkystream thats cruel,DX,but very reasonable XD 10:12 Hseiken i'm about to check out boot bros. 10:12 Sparkystream boot bros is at 1.2 i made my second prg today 10:13 Hseiken hmmm...i got .6 that's only version i saw on the page. 10:13 Sparkystream 'o' oh,wait,ur right I posted it XD .6 is the second update released 10:14 Hseiken btw, the .6 resources image is cropped. it cuts off, it appears, image 3/5. qr's are square, that one's not quite a square, so i think it got croppped. it's okay, i loaded up from the older image. 10:15 Sparkystream yeah..... i noticed one to the side got cut but its not important u can get it in the thing calc posted my 2nd game User blog:Sparkystream/Test Game 2 my first one User blog:Sparkystream/Test Game theyre just test things anyways gtg cya Good luck on the engine coinz, ur like the god of petit i believe u an acheive this use those codes and type them to ur best in the computer u can make the game what seemed impossible isnt nothings impossible if its coinz' coding cya~ ~Bye Logging out~ ~Sparky~ Sparkystream has left the chat. GimmeMoreCoinz has left the chat. GimmeMoreCoinz has joined the chat. GimmeMoreCoinz has left the chat. Hseiken has left the chat. Aka BEN has joined the chat. Aka BEN has left the chat. Sparkystream has joined the chat. 11:36 Sparkystream Good Night everybody ~Good Night Logging Out~ ~^w^Sparky^w^~ Sparkystream has left the chat. GimmeMoreCoinz has joined the chat. GimmeMoreCoinz has left the chat. Category:Wikia Chat logs